


Motorbikes and Hot Chocolate

by straykidsrdorks



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Everyone Is Gay, Innocent Jeongin, Kinda, M/M, Motorbikes, REPRESENT, Smoking, asexual Seungmin, asshole bullies, cause why not, everyone love jeongin, except Seungmin, felix and jeongin are childhood bros, kinda cute tho?, like rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: Jeongin had moved around a lot in his life, used to being alone but now he's got a group of friends and a crush on the motorbike riding, bad boy, Hwang Hyunjin and he doesn't want to move again.





	Motorbikes and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably really bad but i like it and i tried my best. Low key inspired by two other bad boy Hyunjin/Innocent boy Jeongin fics that you probably know but anyway, hope you enjoy! Much love... xxx

Jeongin was the new kid at school, this was nothing new to him, but he hated it every time he had to move. 7 schools in 5 years was a lot but he had been told that this would be the last move, to Seoul. Back to the city they had first moved from 5 years ago but now Jeongin had his fingers crossed they’d be staying.

It was the first day of school and Jeongin stared at himself in the mirror, he was picture of an innocent child; long dungarees and a white hoodie, his oversized glasses placed on his face. His hair awkwardly covered his forehead and unless he moved it out of the way he couldn’t see a thing. He was terrified of starting Sophomore year, Felix (his childhood best friend who he managed to keep in contact with over the five years) demanded to walk with him to school with his boyfriend Changbin and another friend, Jisung. Jeongin had only arrived in Seoul late the night before as he was made to stay at his grandparents in Busan while his mum got the house ready. This meant he still hadn’t seen Felix in 5 years, sure he knew what he looked like as they facetimed all the time and did so last night while Jeongin was on the train to Seoul but seeing him to face to face? That was something else. 

He heard his mum shout up the stairs telling him that Felix had arrived and he needed to hurry up, he swiftly grabbed his bag and shoved his shoes on, he stormed down the stairs to see his best friend and immediately dropped his bag at the bottom, flinging himself at the Australian born boy that stood just a few feet away. Felix happily wrapped his arms round Jeongin equally as exited at seeing his friend. They pulled away after they heard the click of the camera from where Jeongin’s mum was standing. She shooed them off to school claiming that they were going to be late if they stood around waiting, they walked back down the driveway towards Felix’s car where Changbin had moved to the backseat with Jisung knowing that Felix and Jeongin would have a lot of catching up to do.

Jeongin recognised Changbin after seeing many photos of him and briefly speaking to him a few times over facetime, Jisung however he had never spoken to, but he was sure he’d seen him in a few of Felix’s Instagram’s posts.

Jeongin climbed into the front seat and he and Felix began chatting away about everything they could think of, Felix mentioned about meeting up with some other friends when they got to school and that didn’t take long before they were pulling into the student carpark. Jeongin could see hundreds of students scattered around the carpark and general area outside the school, he felt the bubble of anxiety building up in his throats, but he swallowed it the best he could not wanting to have a panic attack before he even got out of the car. They all climbed out and he followed the other three to where a group of five other kids were standing, he tried to keep his gaze to the ground but one of the boys caught his attention. He was dressed all in black, leather jacket round his shoulders, motorbike helmet in hand and cigarette hanging out his mouth. He was laughing at something that one of the other boys had said. Jeongin’s breath caught in his throat as they approached, he could feel nervousness coursing through his blood.

“Hey guys!” Felix exclaimed, throwing his hand up in greeting, “this is Jeongin, my friend who just moved that I was telling you about”,

“Hi” Jeongin murmured out, still feeling very overwhelmed by everyone. Slowly everyone moved forward to introduce themselves.

“Hey, I’m Woojin, oldest and a senior”  
“Chan, also senior.”

Felix leaned over and whispered into Jeongin’s ear, “be warned they are the most domestic couple ever”. Jeongin let a small giggle escape his lips as the rest continued in their introductions,

“Minho, Junior, dating that idiot” he gestured towards Jisung, who just rolled his eyes and intertwined their hands with a smile.

“I’m Seungmin, Sophomore, and resident asexual.”

The boy from earlier blew out a puff of smoke and dropped his cigarette to the sleep, stepping on it to snuff it out, “Hyunjin, Junior, nice to meet you”,

Jeongin felt a red tinge rise up to his cheeks but before anyone could say anything the bell went off signalling that it was now time for lesson. Felix pointed him in the direction of the reception before running off to his own lesson. 

Jeongin began to walk in the direction that Felix had vaguely pointed in when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and a low voice whisper in his ear,

“what’s a cutie like you doing here?” he felt shivers go down his spine at the unfamiliar voice, he tried to move away but the boy had a death grip on his shoulder. He turned to face the voice and was greeted by a boy with a varsity jacket on, harsh blue eyes and blonde hair that was slicked back with, by the looks of it, a lot of product.

“You know when I ask you a question you really should answer” the emptiness of the entrance was evident as he felt the panic building up in his throat, the boy moved closer to his ear and whispered again,

“answer me you bi-“his sentence was cut off by someone punching him in the nose, Jeongin quickly moved away towards the wall as he saw the boy and the other person, who he could now see to be Hyunjin, one of Felix’s friends looking dead at each other. The boy seemed to recognise Hyunjin and quickly moved back, Hyunjin punched him again before glaring at him and the boy ran off without looking back.

Jeongin felt tears welling up in his eyes, panic still bubbling inside him after just meeting Hyunjin only to see him scare off a bully. Hyunjin’s expression softened as he walked out to Jeongin,

“Hey, I need you to take deep breaths for me, can you do that?” He asked, his voice far softer that Jeongin expected, he emphasised his own breaths to get Jeongin to calm down and soon enough he was back with it.  
“Are you okay?” Jeongin just nodded in response still slightly shaken,

“come on let’s get you to the reception, he won’t bother you again” Jeongin once again just nodded and let Hyunjin lead him to the reception.

He didn’t see Hyunjin again till lunch, Felix had been in his fourth lesson, so he was being forced to have with everyone because Felix knew that Jeongin didn’t have any other friends at the moment, so Jeongin had no reason to argue.  
Jeongin learnt that they never sat in the cafeteria and instead chose to sit in the gardens as no one else would sit there so they were alone.  
“How’s your first day been so far Jeongin?” Chan asked him once Felix and himself had joined them, he wasn’t sure how to answer. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself by telling them what happened that morning so instead he opted for the easy answer,  
“Yeah, it was fine” but it was no good,

“what happened?” Felix asked the moment after he answered,

“Nothing”

“well you’re lying, you were looking away, you’ve always done that when you lie”, Jeongin cursed himself and also Felix for knowing about his habits, before he could try and convince Felix that it really was nothing, Hyunjin spoke up,

“It was Hya-Joon, being his usual self. I sorted him out” Hyunjin made eye contact with Jeongin causing him to shy away but he sent Hyunjin a small smile. The other instantly started firing a bunch of questions at Jeongin but Hyunjin raised his voice,

“I said I sorted it, he won’t be bothering him ever again” he others nodded at this and Jeongin presumed that Hyunjin had some sort of presence at the school, from both Hya-joon and everyone else’s reaction to Hyunjin’s words. Hyunjin took out a cigarette and began to smoke again, Minho held his hand out and Hyunjin threw him another one, everything settled back down as everyone began to eat lunch with the expected complaints about cafeteria food. 

Jeongin agreed that the cafeteria food was pretty disgusting and was glad that his mum had bought some food the day before because there was no way Jeongin was ever going to eat whatever it was they were serving. Chan was lying on Woojin’s lap, obviously quite tired. Minho and Jisung were sharing the cigarette that Hyunjin had given. Seungmin was chatting to Jisung about something form their last class, and Hyunjin was smoking his own cigarette quietly. Felix had sat down next to Jeongin,

“You are okay, right?” he asked, worry laced in his voice,  
“yeah, I’m fine, really. Thanks to Hyunjin” he whispered back, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he looks over to the boy who had saved him. Hyunjin sent him a small smile back, and if Jeongin was paying enough attention he would have seen a slight pink tinge across Hyunjin’s cheeks.

Jeongin’s last lesson was math, which was also his least favourite, but he sat next to Seungmin which made it a little more bearable.  
It was half was half way through the lesson when Seungmin lent over to Jeongin and whispered in his ear,

“so Hyunjin, huh?” Jeongin couldn’t help but feel his face heat up at the boy’s name,

“what about him”

“Oh, I saw the way you looked at him” Jeongin stayed quiet but he could practically feel Seungmin’s smug face next to him,

“someone’s got a crush” Seungmin’s sing song voice resonated in Jeongin’s ear, and he couldn’t help but slam his head on the table, which made his teacher glare at him for causing commotion,

“don’t worry I won’t say anything, but I will say that I think our resident bad boy might be developing a crush on you”

Jeongin had no idea how he ended up with a crush on his first day of school, but he wasn’t ready to think about that so instead he turned his focus back to his teacher who was now going on about multiplying fractions.

 

It only took a about a week for Jeongin to realise that he did in fact have a crush on Hyunjin, the same Hyunjin who smoked cigarettes (but then so did the others), rode a motorbike, wore leather jackets, and had beaten up a bully on Jeongin’s first day.

It was a month later when Felix had been going on a date with Changbin after school and Jeongin was having to walk home, that Hyunjin approached him and asked if he wanted to go for a ride.

“I’ve got a spare jacket and helmet, I always keep them in my locker because Felix and Minho like going for rides after school sometimes and I don’t use them anymore”  
Jeongin wasn’t sure what motivated him to say yes but before he knew it, he was on the back of a motorbike, arms wrapped round his crush’s waist and Jeongin was defiantly enjoying it.

Hyunjin had taken them far into the country side, they rode around for an hour before he pulled into a carpark, there a few other motorbikes parked around but it was relatively quiet. Hyunjin motioned for Jeongin to get off and he did as he was told, quickly hopping off and moving away while Hyunjin stopped the bike and got off himself. 

“Enjoy it”

“yeah, defiantly” Hyunjin smiled and motioned for Jeongin to follow him, he led him to a café that was next to the car park. Hyunjin went over and began to order,

“I’ll have a coffee and some chips, what do you want? I’m paying” 

“uh, hot chocolate please” Jeongin’s cheeks flushed as Hyunjin turned back around to order. Jeongin was still pretty unsure about his feelings but Seungmin kept telling him that he obviously had a crush, he had also told Felix, who had told Changbin, who had told Minho, who had told Jisung, who had told Chan, who had told Woojin so at this point everyone knew except Hyunjin, Jeongin wasn’t sure how much he could keep it a secret, he knew people had had crushes for a lot longer and never told anyone but he was a socially awkward person who just wanted to call the resident bad boy his but he was pretty certain that that wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon. 

He was bought back from his thoughts by Hyunjin holding a cup of hot chocolate towards him, he happily grabbed the cup and enjoyed the warmth that radiated from it, he took a sip and was greeted by whipped cream, marshmallows and boiling hot coco, he moved the cup away, the hot chocolate burning his tongue. He saw Hyunjin smile from where he stood with his own coffee, they walked over to a bench that was behind the café, it was a field, covered in benches.

“This is a spot of motorbikes to stop and get food and drink, hence all the motorbikes” he motioned all the bikes scattered around the carpark, groups of people around them, most likely talking about motorbikes. Jeongin nodded, taking another sip from his hot chocolate.

“But there’s a reason I wanted to bring you here” Hyunjin’s voice was low, Jeongin looked up from his drink so see that Hyunjin had now put his drink down and was facing him, his usual badass look disappearing from his face, Jeongin copied, putting his drink down and facing the boy that was next to him.

“This may sound really stupid and you can hate me if you want to but I have to tell you this, because even though I’ve only known you a month, and you are probably the polar opposite of me with your pastel jumpers”,

Jeongin fiddled with the sleeves of his cotton candy pink jumper, 

“but I really like your jumpers”,

Hyunjin reached for Jeongin’s hands and held them in his own,

“and Jeongin, I really like you”,  
Jeongin felt the breath leave his lungs as he froze, he wasn’t sure if Hyunjin was playing a joke on him and was going to suddenly start laughing and tell him how he should have seen his face but it didn’t come and instead it was Jeongin who spoke next,

“you? You like me?” Shock entering Jeongins voice, Hyunjin just nodded in response,

“as in like like” Hyunjin nodded again,

“As in like Woojin and Chan” Nod

“Like Felix and Changbin or Jisung and Minho” another nod,

“Like Seungmin and ramen” Hyunjin let a laugh escape his lips at the last one, there resident asexual who was known for always having a pot of instant ramen in his bag.

“Yeah I Like you like that” This time it was Jeongin’s turn to nod,

“Hyung?”

“Yeah”

“I like you too, now please kiss me”


End file.
